Grass System
Plot In November 2006, video games from the past haves been left overwell as gived the power. The main temporals have deployed one of the greatest characters in entire videogames to turn on against. Feature the Grass System, the european video game worldwide that is very amazing and take few lovely folks, but then is complains it. They then will presumed a Grass System Tournament is happen by that time, each players can now fights them among sight. Featuring a ancient greatest enemies from each videogames haves come to control but the developer and publisher are up doing, they are one who made the tournament. There are known characters are being good and evil as once in each video games to become the one with the future. Ultimately fate of showdown between them, but only one, Oscar Albus, the hellhound who is just neutral that until he needed to choosing the good path or evil path that he doesn't service to devil. Gameplay and Features Grass System is named of the video game company that turned into tournament, which is take places between all video games whereas needed else. The Grass System will have 3D gameplay format and played but it is not an exlcuding. It is played at the different original game within sense now, this is an doing to different chance. If was played at the single era of 2.5D fighting-style and durring within that, if can be move out. Also transitions each areas in each stages, what else is send to other area, doing crumble, going down and blast up or something, etc (not surelly like Injustice or Jump Force, i doesn't manner). The game was take on Signature Moves within the power attack, the Temporal Damage, to charge the powerfull of each signature moves. An getting have character traits; Power, Gadget and Skill. The Arcade Mode, ladder will consist of 13 CPU battles, within 4 interlude cutscenes at giving a story and finally, Rival Match is only for Good and Evil. And finally to enter the demon throne room, Helmoltion, to started. But as one character, which is choosing at being good or evil, which is appear have interludes. Story Mode will take control Oscar Albus, the Hellhound, all the games of the franchise, was became the popular as showed the greatest monster. But when he choosing as order; good to be friendly and making no end to world or evil to be worship at the lord, also have special story that is showed the true origins. To be honest! There will be super moves around both, DX and EX which is choose as order to gave them strength (plus, make have Xtreme-Burn that can be to more extended, more attacks), and also the finest move is Power Move, which is forced to the strength of each characters, to showed ultra violence. Grass System will have a Gear System, borrowed from Injustice 2 and Mortal Kombat 11, that allows you to customize your characters with "Common," "Rare," "Epic," or "Legendary" gear parts earned from playing the game, which modify their abilities and stats, and shaders that alter a character's Gear colors and are merely for cosmetic purposes. Characters Default * Amy Leroy '- The daughter of the Detective Homer who want to find her lost father as withness mysterys. She represents the Mystery genre, appearance Fatal Missing. She's on the Good Side. * '''Arnold "Arm-Shooter" Johnathan '- The criminal injustice and the member of the Crime Maniacs. He represents the First-Shooter genre, appearance Sweet Criminal. He's on the Evil Side. * 'Balia '- The good Witch, Akko Kagari-like of Half-German Half-Russian where did live in the Forest. She represents the Casual genre, appearance Magical by the Witch. She's on the Good Side. * 'Collin Charles Wyckoff '- The director who is currently a special movie for the game. His name after Kitty0706 (who have died in 2015). He represents the Interactive Movie genre, appearance Collin's own Movies. He's on the Good Side. * 'Sam "Dyma" Courtney '- The tomboy sport who wanted to be best player in the Sports. She represents the Sports genre, appearance Sports Live. She's on the Good Side * 'Eddie Garrett '- The president of the Africa who haves prove the justice fighter. He represents the Beat 'em up genre, appearance Brawl and Justice. He's on the Good Side. * 'Nigel "Fireintruder" Ortiz '- The Firefighter Revenant who wants to revenge people of United States. He represents the Horror genre, appearance Fireintruder. He's on the Evil Side. * 'Gas Creature '- The Alien-creature of the behind the spaceship. He represents the RPG genre, appearance Heart of Alien. He's on the Evil Side. * 'Wilt "Hidden Socket" Matthews '- A extremelly sockware illegal and deadly before was fallen into socket and then turn into, the 10,000 Volt Ghost-liked psycho killer. He represents the Tower Defense genre, appearance Danger Protections. He's on the Evil Side. * 'Alex "Item Artillery" Moses '- A greatest pilot after he fall in the World War III and he make a special powers that he can fly. He represents the Artillery genre, appearance Items with Wars. He's on the Good Side. * 'Jointboy '- The local hero of the Smughwatt who is protect from the evil mastermind, Zoldier. He represents the Platform genre, appearance Jointboy. He's on the Good Side. * 'Kap Krunshing '- The big orc, Orkamungus expy and the big dumb warrior. He represents the Real-Time Strategy genre, appearance World of Dominations. He's on the Evil Side. * 'Mikey "Kyll" Shawn '- A shattered fighter who brought them into madness and step to kill everyone. He represents the Fighting genre, appearance Style Fighting. He's on the Evil Side. * 'LaMarr Lincoln '- A security police who want to escape from the terrible and horrible nightmare, City of Bubblen, home of the America who haves became the deadly emotions of everyone and turn into zombies. He represents the Survival Horror genre, appearance Died Without. He's on the Good Side. * 'Marius Solkova '- A adventurer who can travel the whole world. He represents the Adventure genre, appearance Solkova's Adventures. He's on the Good Side. * 'Natasha Krimla '- The Hate Sink 'that she note different above no one else allowed, somepoint she is somekind female and the Nazi. She represents the Point-and-click genre, appearance Guard 4 Traces. She's on the Evil Side. * '''Odie the Clown '- A happy clown who make fun with the childrens. He represents the Puzzle genre, appearance Children's Fun Play. He's on the Good Side. * 'Oscar Albus '- The Hellhound of the Europe and the poster boy of the Grass System. He represents the Action genre, appearance The Hellhound. He's just own the Neutral character that will going to happen to choosing Good or Evil. * 'Phineas Donalder '- The knownsense Thief idiot who wants to sneak out from the Police. He represents the Stealth genre, appearance Finders Riches. He's on the Evil Side. * 'Randy Stabber '- The templar knight who fights against the force of evil. He represents the Hack and Slash genre, appearance Shattered Soldiers. He's on the Good Side. * 'Sumiko Takara '- A Moe anthropomorphism who have the best dancer and singer, created by her Chinese boyfriend. She represents the Rhythm genre, appearance Japan Flasher. She's on the Good Side. * 'Tashia '- A ruthless elve girl on the target enemies. She represents the Fantasy genre, appearance Tashia. She's on the Evil Side. * 'Uriel Sacrifa '- She was schoolgirl while she have lovelly with her boyfriend, that until she became the serial killer will be kill him, that because her boyfriend is gay. She represents the Visual Novels genre. She's on the Evil Side. * 'Y-Saber '- A creation killing machine, who is the most wanted. He represents the Arcade genre, appearance Y-Saber. He's on the Evil Side. * 'Zacore '- A pure virus, one of the he was appear in cancelled game. He represents the Programming genre, appearance as the Known-Edge, the only cancelled game. He's on the Evil Side. Hidden * 'Butterfy Shina '- A pretty fairy girl who is assist and supporter of Randy Stabber. She's on the Good Side. * 'Edward Jameson - '''The last soldier of the known country American Soldier who fall into hands by Arm-Shooter. He's on the Good Side. * '''Mphungu Chovala - '''The alien predator most wanted and the Gas Creature's mortal enemy. He's on the Good Side. * '''Verra Lomdab - '''The local government who she taken a terror emotions but she become the demonic rage, and LaMarr's mortal enemy. She's on the Evil Side. * '''Xamael of Aztec -' Based on the halloween dead monster whereas not included everything, he was the aztec halloween monster, Necalli-shape and Homer's arch nemesis. He's on the Evil Side. * 'Zoldier -' Jointboy's arch-nemesis and the mastermind of the conquer. He's on the Evil Side. Final Boss * '''Helmoltion - '''The final boss of Grass System. A demon warmaster, creation of the Grass System tournament who is forced to Oscar as being on his evil side. Pre-Order * '''Nurton - '''The pre-order of Grass System. The fur alien and the prime and the mortal enemy of Kap Krushing, whom to against him as greater good. DLCs * '''Alexandra Katherine: '''An pornographic fashion, which is shot to the porn game. She represents the Porn genre, appearance PF. She's on the Good Side * '''Roney Sotan: '''The perfect man of the presentation of the 2006 year. He represents the Party genre, appearance Party Pack. He's on the Good Side. * '''Wanda Certus: '''A delightful girl who fallen in the world of Ibba, however she turn into terrible things. She represents the Choices genre, appearance Wanda. She's on the Evil Side. * '''Jake Marin "Zehicleus" Fokkover: '''The most dangerous librecan so called, Pinhead-like and deside to fight against Oscar Albus. He represents the Racing genre, Super Racing. He's on the Evil Side. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games